objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
WOW Hurt And Heal
IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE DON'T EDIT THIS UNLESS I'LL GIVE YOU PERMISSION, Only Jordan baumann Can Edit! Rules 1. Every Character Start With 150 Lives. 2. If you heal a character you will get a healing point and If you hurt a character you will get a hurting point. 3. If you finish a character you will get 25 hurting points. 4. If you heal a character until he/she get 300 Or Up To 350 lives you will get 25 healing points. 5. The maximum amount of lives is 350. 6. If you heal a character when he/she have 350 lives he's/she's lives will be cut down and he/she will be eliminated. 7. If you violate Or Break the rules you will get a warning and If you get 10 warnings you can't ever vote again in this hurt and heal. 8. You have to Wait 3 hours for vote again. 9. Don't Vote While You Are Unregistered. List Of Hurts And Heals Heal - Your Character Will Earn 5 Lives, It Costs 1 Heal Point Super Heal - Your Character Will Earn 10 Lives, It Costs 2 Heal Points Mega Heal - Your Character Will Earn 25 Lives, It Costs 3 Heal Points Ultra Heal - Your Character Will Earn 50 Lives, It Costs 4 Heal Points Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 5 Lives, It Costs 1 Hurt Point Super Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 10 Lives, It Costs 2 Hurt Points Mega Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 25 Lives, It Costs 3 Hurt Points Ultra Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 50 Lives, It Costs 4 Hurt Points Key * Pink (Magenta) – 301-350 * Purple – 251-300 * Blue – 201-250 * Cornflower Blue – 151-200 * Cyan – 150 * Green (Lime) – 126-149 * Yellow – 101-125 * Orange – 51-100 * Red – 26-50 * Red Berry (Maroon) – 1-25 Still Alive Cherry_pose.png| Blue Raspberry New Pose.png| EW_Grape_Juice_Pose.png| Globe_Pose.png| Tangerine_updated_idle_by_objectdudeisland-d9krauw.png| Nacho-0.png| Warnings # NLG343 Keeps Hurting Blue Raspberry Too Much. # NLG343 (9x) Keeps Calling Blue Raspberry A Bossy Bot! Banned From Hurt And Heal # NLG343 Points Heal * AquaVex55 - 92 * BrownFamily1108 - 81 * EsaïeOnWikia - 75 * FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland - 86 * WeegeeEpics - 99 Hurt * AquaVex55 - 90 * BrownFamily1108 - 42 * EsaïeOnWikia - 75 * FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland - 88 * WeegeeEpics - 99 Eliminated Object_invasion_reloaded_lego_new_pose_by_objectinvasion65-dajk1pd.png|7th: Lego (Killed By AquaVex55) Whiffle Ball New Pose.png|8th: Whiffle Ball (Killed By BrownFamily1108) Shield_pose.png|9th: Shieldy (Killed By JordanBaumann1211) WOW Neutrony Newer Pose.png|10th: Neutrony (Killed By JordanBaumann1211) WOW Protony Newer Pose.png|11th: Protony (Killed By AquaVex55) AD_Lemon.png|12th: Lemony (Killed By BrownFamily1108) WOW Meteoroid New Pose.png|13th: Meteoroid (Killed By BrownFamily1108) LicorySlap.png|14th: Licorice (Killed By JordanBaumann1211) Barny.png|15th: Barny (Killed By JordanBaumann1211) WOW_Door_Knob_New_Pose.png|16th: Doorknob (Killed By AquaVex55) Tack_idle_by_animationcreated-d9m9i99.png|17th: Tacky (Killed By BrownFamily1108) AD_Lime.png|18th: Limey (Killed By JordanBaumann1211) (If Pearly joins the Once in a Blue Moon reboot, i'll join too.) WOW_Pluggy_New_Pose.png|19th: Pluggy (Killed By JordanBaumann1211) Dart_idle_by_animationcreated-d9m9i7b.png|20th: Darty (Killed By BrownFamily1108) BSB_FR.png|21st: BSB (Killed By JordanBaumann1211) Cash Ladder * 1st - $25,000,000 (Top Prize) * 2nd - $10,000,000 * 3rd - $5,000,000 * 4th - $2,500,000 * 5th - $1,000,000 * 6th - $500,000 * 7th - $250,000 * 8th - $100,000 * 9th - $50,000 * 10th - $25,000 * 11th - $10,000 * 12th - $5,000 * 13th - $2,500 * 14th - $1,000 * 15th - $100 * 16th - $10 * 17th - $1 * 18th or lower - Nothing Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heals Category:Hurt and Heals Category:When Objects Work Category:Owned By JordanBaumann1211